


The Painted Woman's Companion

by BL4CKB377Y



Series: Red Jamie and the Painted Lady [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I suck at graphics, NSFW, NSFW Art, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL4CKB377Y/pseuds/BL4CKB377Y
Summary: A graphics only companion piece to my story The Painted Woman.Explicit rating is for possible nudity and NSFW stuff in chapter 6. You have been warned!





	1. Red Jamie and his Painted Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beautiful Couple


	2. The Painted Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeloo Zahra is played by the always lovely Ruby Rose

[ ](https://imgur.com/tsPiLiU)


	3. Jamie the Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Fraser, played by the ruggedly handsome Sam Heughan

[ ](https://imgur.com/iWz2XUe)


	4. The Blood Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zahra's 'brothers':  
>  Laurie Keelan, played by the drop-dead-gorgeous Raoul Bova  
>  Jim Kirk, played by the boyishly charming Chris Pine  
>  Kai, played by this sexy motherfucker Shemar Moore

[ ](https://imgur.com/qzypQ2u)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZIqvTOD)

[](https://imgur.com/orIxHhu)

[ ](https://imgur.com/dFHpQlN)


	5. The Highlanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that they need introductions, but here I present Zahra and Jamie's highland friends, and their one mutual foe.  
> 

[ ](https://imgur.com/FXZGfUc)


	6. Written in Ink and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! A visual aid, with brief descriptions and references to Zahra's tattoos and some of her scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NSFW! AND YOUR FINAL WARNING! DO NOT PROCEED! Don't come whining to me if you get busted at work!

**Inside of right forearm:**  
Best friends tattoo. Zahra's is the one that says “Never look back” - her best friend Sofija’s said “Follow your heart”. Sadly, Sofia is no longer alive so this is more of a memorial now than anything.  
[](https://imgur.com/87djXx3)  
  
**Back of right hand:**  
Indian lace/mandala tattoo. It has bioluminescent ink that glows in the dark or under UV.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/6qKp2X1)  
  
**Right arm sleeve:  
** Something pretty to cover several branding scars on her upper arm/bicep.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/oup0P3N)  
  
**Right shoulder blade/upper back:**  
Her tattoo representation of her best friend Kai. He’s obsessed with Origami, and she likes to think of him as the Dragon to her Phoenix, which in feng shui is like a harmonious couple.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/HHiuqFK)  
  
**Left clavicle/chest:**  
This one is mostly just pretty, but it does covers an old, ugly knife wound.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/UOAeih1)  
  
**Left arm/shoulder sleeve:**  
This one is very geometric and more of that intricate tribal/mandala stuff, and it covers more branding scars on her left arm  
[](https://i.imgur.com/s2rOHA5)  
  
**Back of left hand:**  
To Zahra, the elephant represents family, protector, wisdom, future. It is her tattoo representation of her bestest bff/brother Laurie.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/2VQTeBq)  
  
**Underbust/Sternum:**  
This one is pretty much all for show, and fun.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/CQ0Mlbl)  
  
**Right hip:**  
This one is also mostly just pretty/superficial. It might cover a scar or two but nothing major. The flower and several accents glow in the dark with more of that bioluminescent ink.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/W2xdFoO)  
  
**Pubic Mound:**  
This one covers a surgical scar.  
[](https://imgur.com/jm6Qj0x)  
  
**Right leg greeve:**  
Again, this one is mostly just for fun.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/hmZyxU5)  
  
**Left hip/thigh:**  
The koi to Zahra represents overcoming adversity. This was one of the first personalized or meaningful tattoos she got after her escape from slave life.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/PwZdRUW)  
  
**Back of left calf:**  
Rick had been the one to introduce Zahra to Captain America. He was Rick’s favorite superhero and he quickly became Zahra’s as well. She affiliates Cap with Rick and the tattoo is her memorial to him.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/tB8hbtr)  
  
**Left ankle:**  
This is just a cute/fun one that has more of that bioluminescent ink that glows in the dark.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/STwJhQsl)   
**Bottom of her Feet:**  
More just for fun.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/2fln8eW)

****

****

In addition to her tattoos, Zahra has several branding scars on both of her upper arms and back of her neck that are now covered with tattooing and can only be felt by the touch and not seen with the eye.

She has a visible but very old/faded scar that runs the entire length of the underside of her left forearm.(This is referenced in Chapter 15: Inception of the main story. Zahra earned this wound while fighting/training in Jargen’s arena.)

On her lower right abdomen/upper hip she has a two to three inch scar from where she was stabbed once. Another scar similar is on her upper left thigh and another across her left collarbone. (all covered with tattoos, now.)

Zahra’s most prominent visible scarring is the expanse of crepey scarring that covers almost her entire back. It has the appearance almost as if she had been some tragic burn-victim, but the reality is much more gruesome and traumatic. For reference purposes, her back kind of looks like [this](http://i.imgur.com/ttleUmd.jpg), or this. (Just some visual examples.)


	7. It's Canon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeloo and Jamie is totally an IRL ship you guys, like it's totally legit! Look!

So, a little backstory... I have been playing Ruby Rose as my version of Star Trek's Zahra since 2014. This was back when OITNB was still new and _nobody_ in this hemisphere really knew who Ruby Rose was. At the time, she was still just a model/DJ from the Outback, so I immediately like started associating her as mine hahahahah.  
  
Shortly after that, Outlander came out and like... I have literally shipped Zahra and Jamie since like 2016 after I was more in depth with Zahra's story/character, and had finally watched the first couple episodes of Outlander Season 1 (Yeah I know I was like 2 years behind). Anyway! THE POINT HERE... is that Zahra/Jamie, aka Ruby/Sam have been my OTP 'ship for going on 3-4 years now... Well, I just found out recently that they are starring in a new movie together called SAS: Red Notice, based off a novel of the same name. I think they are playing nemeses, or like, reluctant allies or something? So maybe Ruby won't be the romantic interest for Sam's protagonist hero, but STILL! Them being together is ACTUALLY a real thing that is happening so it is TOTALLY canon in real life and I like to think that my shipping them together kind of helped make it happen. Hahahahahah! SQUEE!  
  
[](https://imgur.com/xhP710G)


	8. Chapter 1 Moodboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Companion Graphic for the first Chapter of The Painted Woman.

**Chapter 1: Outlander**

[](https://imgur.com/8Mttz2h)


End file.
